houshinengifandomcom-20200215-history
So Dakki
} |bordercolor = #7479aa |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 2 |height = 2.4 |tab1 = Introduction |tab2 = Plot (1999 Anime) |tab3 = Gallery}} So Dakki 「''蘇妲己, Su Da-Ji''」 is the main antagonist of Houshin Engi and the wife of Chuu Ou with the title of Empress. Very beautiful and intelligent to the point when she could be labeled as genius, her only intellectual rival is Taikoubou. Appearance Dakki has long orange hair that splits halfway down and goes past her knees. Her eyes are red and she has a blue mark on her forehead. Personality In the manga, her character is more complex, but in the anime, she is pictured as the evil, selfish Empress who wants nothing but power and cares only about herself and her two sisters, Ou Kijin and Ko Kibi. Dakki obviously enjoys other people's torment. She even built torture devices like the Horaku or the Taibon (a pit full of poisonous snakes). She is a very good actress and is capable of hiding her emotions. Another ability would be her good knowledge of human psychology. In the manga, when Chu O's first wife was imprisoned, Dakki knew the woman could not stand the pressure any longer and allowed the guard to give the true empress anything she wished for, knowing that she would ask for a dagger in order to commit suicide. She predicted Bunchu's reaction when Ko Hiko left Choka. Bunchu and Hiko were friends and Bunchu would rather kill Hiko himself than let Dakki decide how and when it would be done. She shows sympathy only to her sisters and to her adopted son, Ou Eki/Ou Tenkun. Cruel as Dakki might be, she is not be entirely evil in the end. In the manga, the reason Dakki worked for Jyoka was, at first, due to her desire for power. But after she learned about the Ancients and that they fused with the planet, she was deeply affected and so her secret goal became to obtain Jyoka's body so she too may become one with the world. In this way she was able to save Taikoubou at the end. History Overtaking the body of So Dakki, a young woman who was brought to the Imperial Palace to be Chuu Ou's 200th wife, Sennyou bewitched the Emperor with the aid of her spell of Temptation. Chuu Ou became nothing but a puppet in her hands, doing exactly as Dakki pleased and having very rare moments of sanity. Plot 'Beginning Arc' 'Human Paopei Arc' 'Genius Doushi Arc' 'Shuchi Nikurin Arc' 'Brothers of the Sky Arc' 'Two Princes I Arc' 'Idle Talk' 'Buseiou's Rebellion Arc' 'Shisei Arc' 'Past, Present, and Future Arc' 'Maka Yonshou Arc' 'Spy Arc' 'Killer Virus Arc' 'Two Princes II Arc' 'Chou Koumei Arc' 'Sennin War Arc' 'Togenkyou Arc' 'Son of Heaven Arc' 'Signpost of History Arc' Equipment and Abilities She is capable of using multiple paopeis at once (ex: two fans, the Veil of Temptation). Her most important paopei is the Veil of Temptation and she is rarely seen without it. It emits a strong scent which affects all men and bring them under control. In order to resist the spell, one needs an iron will. After her descent into the Human World, she took many names (Ou Shi, Bakki) and seduced the leaders throughout history, living in luxury. At first, she was content to throw extravagant and expensive parties, but after several hundreds of years, she mastered the Temptation spell and began her reign of cruelty. 'Paopei' 'Abilities' Relationships 'Sennin World' Dakki and Bunchuu have a rivalry which goes back many years before the time of the main story. At that time, she had possessed a different young girl and had seduced the emperor of that time. It would be Bunchuu that would drive her out. Upon his return to Chouka, Bunchuu recognizes Dakki immediately and does his best to try and free Emperor Chuu Ou from her control. 'Humans' Both in the manga and the anime, Dakki manipulates Chuu Oh using her Temptation spell. While to her, he is largely just a puppet, there is some affection between them in the anime. As he is dying in the manga, Dakki is no where to be seen, but as he is dying in the anime, Dakki bids him farewell, mentioning that he was sweet, implying that while she may not have loved him as a wife would a husband she did feel bad for how things turned out for him and may have at least liked him somewhat. Battles Quotes Trivia Write true fun facts about the character; i.e. information leaked by the author about the character, like hobbies or likes, or even something that is shown in a chapter. List them as bullets *Example References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sennin World Category:Kingo Island Category:Yin Category:Youkai Sennin Category:Three Strongest